If I Let You Back In
by TeamCalliope
Summary: A violent Callie Torres and guilty Arizona Robbins. A different take on Calzona dealing with Arizona's cheating.
1. Chapter 1

If I Let You Back In…

* * *

So I had this idea and decided to see what would come of it….please tell me if I should continue with this or not.

**WARNING: This is a story and domestic abuse.**

* * *

"Callie, honey, I'm home." Arizona called out into the seemingly empty apartment she shared with her loving but unforgiving and angry wife. It has been weeks since she'd done the unforgiving thing but she had hopped Callie would forgive her by now and that their life would go back to normal but that hadn't been the case. Callie held everything in and turn to alcohol to soothe her pain. She never drank in front of Sofia but the almost two year old knew something was different about her mommy. Arizona tried her best to make life normal for her daughter but it was had when she felt so guilty for destroying everything. She wished that Callie would just yell or kick her out already because she hated the person her loving wife became when she drank, she was nasty and mean. She would ever yell or be violent but she would say the worst things to Arizona, making her feel so small, often times she'd make sly remarks about her leg or joke about her being a slut since while making her sleep on the couch.

"Great. Sofia and I are in here room, you almost missed bedtime cuddles." Callie sort of yelled from the back bedroom. She and Sofia were cuddle together under her princess blank reading The Little Mermaid for the hundredth time that week. Callie looked up and genuinely smiled at her wife who was standing in the doorway watching them. "Sof, look who's here!"

"Momma!" The little girl squealed and wiggled out of Callie's arms to run over to her.

Arizona happily scooped the little girl into her arms and cover her chubby cheeks in kisses. "Hey baby girl, have you been good for mommy?" She smiled as the little girl nodded and began walking her back to her bed climbing next to her wife. "Hi." Arizona hesitantly leaned in and kissed Callie softly and to her surprise Callie kissed her back. All three cuddled close and Callie read until Sofia was sound asleep. Once out of their daughter's room Callie asked about Arizona's day.

"It was good, kind of slow, how was yours with Sofia?"

"Perfect, she's perfect"

"She takes after you" Arizona stated with bright smile.

"And yet you still sleep around" The anger was present in her voice.

"Callie…I-I'm really sorry. It was a mistake that I regret every day."

Standing at the cabinet where the wine is kept Callie hastily retrieves a bottle and takes a sip straight from the bottle. Looking over at her wife she holds out the bottle to her. "Want some?"

"No." Arizona sighs, looking up at Callie wondering what happened to the pleasant person she was 20 minutes ago. "Do you have to drink tonight?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…just that you've been drink more often lately"

"Well I have to drink to be around you otherwise I'll remember what a cheating slut you are and be too disgusted to look at you." Callie spit out before taking another drink for the bottle.

"Calliope, that's just mean!" Arizona couldn't hold back the flood of tears that escaped her eyes. She had never so unloved or disgusting in her life by her wife, even with her leg gone. Callie had always made her feel beautiful and loved.

"Don't Calliope me, I'm not the one who ruined us!" Callie screamed as her words began to slur and she stumbled over to Arizona. "That was you spreading your legs…" Callie didn't finish her statement as she let out a fit of giggles.

Arizona couldn't take it anymore, she was now just as angry as Callie. "NO! I made a mistake, a horrible mistake but we could have worked it out…if still can if you stop with this shit!" Arizona raised her hand and knocked the bottle out of Callie's hands cause it to fall to the floor and shatter. "Stop being a drunk and be the wife I need."

"YOU BITCH!" Rang through her ears as the unimaginable happened, pain was all she felt when she realized what had just happen. Callie had slapped her. She blinked in shock as tears stung her eyes and her face grew hot in anger. Never would she have thought Callie would hit her. That just wasn't the woman she married, Callie never acted out in anger. The startled blonde slowly started to back away from her angry wife which seemed to make her angrier. "Where do you think you're going?" She had never seen Callie so angry before and it made her fear for her life. "You think that you can cheat on me and then just walk out?!" Callie yelled as moved closer to her wife." Where would you even go? You think you could run to your precious Lauren?" Arizona could smell the alcohol on Callie's breath and tried moving away again but she felt strong arms grab her and shove her against the wall. "You aren't going anywhere you ungrateful slut" Looking into Arizona's piercing blue ices Callie saw all the fear and hurt she felt at having her wife betray her and it only led her on. Without even thinking Callie clenched her fist and sent it flying to wife's face. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" She screamed as she watched the women she loved fall to floor while letting out an agonizing scream. Something inside her told her to stop but with all the anger she couldn't obey, instead she kicked her wife

"STOP!...CALLIE PLEASE!" Arizona felt her whole body go weak as Callie's forceful foot met her stomach. The wind was knocked out of her as lay on the ground readying herself for another kick but it never came, instead she felt a burning sensation at the back of her head as Callie dragged her by her hair across the living room and into their bedroom. The blonde tried to scream for mercy but no sound escaped her battered lungs so she left her chances with a God she hoped was real. Callie yanked her wife up by her hair so that they were face to face "Lauren doesn't want you, you were just the 'How does it feel to sleep with a cripple' experiment. I love you Arizona, why is that never good enough for you?!" She released her golden locks, causing Arizona to fall back smacking her head against the nightstand. The last thing she saw was deep brown eyes staring at her with such hatred before everything went black.

"No pushing Mommy"

* * *

Please let me know if this is any good and if I should continue, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this story was really hard to write because I know that Callie would never physically hurt Arizona or anyone, she isn't an angry or violent person. I don't feel that I can carry the story on much longer because of that, I feel like I'm cheapening Calzona in a way. If that makes sense. So I decide that this story will only have 3 chapters so that everything gets wrap up in a neat little package and they are the women we know and love. I hope I haven't wasted your time with story and a big thanks to everyone who gave feedback.

**Also, if anyone of you or someone you know is being abused in anyway please, I beg you, get yourself or them the proper help needed. No one deserves to live in constant fear of being hurt by someone they love. Love does not hurt. **

Love and peace to all.

Disclaimer: All character's belong to Shonda Rhines and Grey's Anatomy

* * *

Before everything went black Arizona heard what sounded like footsteps but she didn't know whose footsteps they were, had someone heard her screams and come to help her? She tried to focus on her five senses so that she could will her body to stop Callie. She zoned in on her taste, the least helpful sense. She tasted blood it must have been from the punch to face, her nose has immediately started bleeding from the force. Next to kick in was her sense of smell…wine mixed Callie's vanilla shampoo was all that she could smell as her wife invaded her personal space, holding her tight by the hair. She felt Callie's strong bone crushing hands at the back of her head and the pain that ravaged her body. Arizona winced in pain doing her best to listen for the sound of help again, focusing all her energy on listening she finally heard movement again, something was moving towards her. It didn't sound like a person, not a full grown person at least. Terror overtook Arizona as she realized her screams had woken her daughter. She painfully turned her head away from Callie and saw her daughter standing there she felt her body move on its own trying to fight Callie off of her. "No, she can't see this." Arizona tried to speak again as turned back to Callie. "Please don't hurt her" It was barely a whisper but the look on Callie's face told her that she was heard and she almost smiled as Callie let her go. Her tired and bruised body feel back and the sound of something cracking made Arizona cringe before her eyes closed, Sofia's voice slowly fading in the background as everything went black. "No pushing mommy."

* * *

Callie watched her wife fall to the floor and slightly winced when she heard her head hit the dresser behind her she was almost sorry for what she had done but the anger inside her quickly reminded her that her wife had cheated on her. She had been cheated on again and this she wasn't letting anyone get away with hurting her. "No pushing Mommy" She suddenly jumped as she heard her daughter's words. _Oh Sofia, you aren't supposed to see me like this. _Sighing Callie slowly turned to face the little girl. "Hey baby girl, what are you doing up?" She asked with a playful tone to her voice.

Sofia looked up from where she was watching her momma lay on the ground and backed away. "Momma was screaming" She held on to her safety blanket a bit tighter as her lip started to quiver. "I want momma!"

_Great, something else that bitch did that I have to take care of. _Callie thought to herself as she heard Sofia tell her why was awake. Without eve thinking the brunette started moving towards her daughter but stopped as the little girl backed away. _Don't be scared Sofia, I won't hurt you…but I just did hurt you, you saw me push your momma. _The darkness that Callie had let herself surrender to started to fade as guilt and remorse set in for what she had done. Yes, she had the right to be angry with Arizona but she had crossed the line. She quickly thought back to when George had cheated on her with Izzie, that hurt but it didn't break her. She knew that she and George had gotten married for all the wrong reason but she loved him and allowed herself to get hurt but with Arizona she was loved back until recently, until she cut off her leg. With everything they had survived their love didn't seem to be strong enough to survive that even more so now that her wife had cheated. She didn't punish or try to get even with George she simply moved on the best way she could but now she wanted Arizona to hurt just as much as she did. She didn't forgive Arizona cheating on her but most of all she didn't forgive herself for letting it happen again, for letting Arizona hurt her again. When the peds surgeon returned from Africa in hopes of picking up their relationship where she had left it Callie knew the possibility of Arizona hurting her again were but once again she let her heart decide what to do. Callie sighed as she heard her own words ringing in her head "…I am 100% certain that if I let you back in to my life again you will hurt me again…" So, this too was Callie's fault, in more ways than one and she felt disgusted with herself. How could she hurt the mother of her child with her own hands, hands she used to save lives. _No! How could I could I do this?! I still love her, I'm just so mad at her. _Callie took a deep breath deciding to get Sofia back to bed before going to make things right with Arizona. "It's okay Sofia, I'm really sorry for pushing momma and for scaring you." Callie picked up her daughter and held her close. "Can you forgive me?" She smiled when the little girl nodded yes. "Thank you, I hope your momma can too." She said as she carried the Sofia to her bed. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"No"

"More than you love ice cream"

"Wow, that's a lot" She smiled brightly at her mommy before yawning.

"It sure is, sleep now baby." Callie stayed with her daughter until she was once again sound asleep then she made her way back to her room. She quickly made her way to Arizona's side and started crying as saw what she had done to her. She couldn't hold back the sobs as she took Arizona into her arms. "Baby, I'm so sorry. Please wake up Arizona." Callie gently shook her trying to get her to open her eyes. "Arizona please wake, I need you, Sofia needs. I'm so sorry!" She frantically check the blonde's pulse and then her eyes. Arizona looked so peaceful as she laid in Callie's shaking arms. "Baby, open your eyes." Callie's heart pounded louder in her head and she shook her wife harder.

"WAKE UP!...why won't you wake up?!"

"Arizona please!"

"I'm so sorry! I forgive you, we make things better but you have to wake up. Arizona please!"

"ARIZONA!"

* * *

ow you want chapter 3 to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3, the intended ending but some have asked for it to be longer than 3 chapters, so please let me know if I should end it here or continue it.

Love and Peace to all.

* * *

"ARIZONA!" She can feel her body shaking in fear as she hysterically sobs while trying to wake her wife, all of her medical knowledge going out the window as she fears she's done the unthinkable. _ What have I done? _Is all she can think. "Arizona, baby wake up. Don't you die on me!" She stares down at the unconscious woman in her arms, she sees the damage she has done but in a way the blonde looks lighter, almost transparent as if she's fading away. "Ariz-"

"CALLIE, WAKE UP!" Arizona leans closer to her sleeping wife and whispers into her ear. "Baby, it's just a dream. Please wake up for me." Arizona smiles sweetly as she sees Callie's eyes flutter open. "Hey, it's okay"

It takes Callie a minute to take in her surroundings as jolts out of her sleep. "Arizona!"

"I'm here." She said softly as she gently puts a hand on her wife's shoulder. "I'm here; it was just a dream Callie." Arizona looked sympathetically at her distraught wife; she had never seen her so shaken up from a dream before.

Callie jumped slightly at Arizona's hand on her shoulder and turn to face her. "You're here and you're okay?" She starts to cry again as she cupped Arizona's face in her shaking hands. "I didn't hurt you?"

Arizona took in the way Callie barely touched her, it was as if she was made of glass and would break if her wife touched her. "No Callie, you didn't hurt me." The blonde pulled her wife into her arms and held her close; this was the closets they have been in weeks. "Tell me what happened in the dream."

Taking confront in being held by her wife Callie reluctantly told Arizona everything that had happened in the dream and she could feel the blonde recoil a bit at how angry and harsh Callie's actions had been but once she was done telling her about the dream her wife only held her closer and kissed her forehead as they lay in silence for a while, neither really knowing what to say. They both were going over the events of the night before, they had fought after putting Sofia to bed but things had ended differently.

_"It was good, kind of slow, how was yours with Sofia?"_

_"Perfect, she's perfect"_

_"She takes after you" Arizona stated with bright smile._

_"And yet you still sleep around" The anger was present in her voice._

_"Callie…I-I'm really sorry. It was a mistake that I regret every day."_

_Standing at the cabinet where the wine is kept Callie hastily retrieves a bottle and takes a sip straight from the bottle. Looking over at her wife she holds out the bottle to her. "Want some?"_

_"No." Arizona sighs, looking up at Callie wondering what happened to the pleasant person she was 20 minutes ago. "Do you have to drink tonight?"_

_"What is that supposed to mean?"_

_"Nothing…just that you've been drink more often lately"_

_"Well I have to drink to be around you otherwise I'll remember what a cheating slut you are and be too disgusted to look at you." Callie spit out before taking another drink for the bottle._

_"Calliope, that's just mean!" Arizona couldn't hold back the flood of tears that escaped her eyes. She had never so unloved or disgusting in her life by her wife, even with her leg gone. Callie had always made her feel beautiful and loved._

_"Don't Calliope me, I'm not the one who ruined us!" Callie screamed as her words began to slur and she stumbled over to Arizona. "That was you spreading your legs…" Callie didn't finish her statement as she let out a fit of giggles._

_Arizona couldn't take it anymore, she was now just as angry as Callie. "NO! I made a mistake, a horrible mistake but we could have worked it out…we still can if you stop with this shit!" Arizona raised her hand and knocked the bottle out of Callie's hands cause it to fall to the floor and shatter. "Stop being a drunk and be the wife I need."_

_"YOU BITCH!" Callie screamed before retreating to her bedroom. She laid on her bed crying into a pillow, she knew Arizona was right about her drinking and she didn't mean to say such nasty things but she was still so mad at her wife for cheating on her with someone she barely knew. For months her wife did nothing but resent and blame Callie for making the decision to save her life which meant she'd lose her leg and when Callie finally thought they were past that, that they were finally in a good place she jumps in bed with someone else. Why did she always end up getting hurt? She was faithful to Arizona and loved her more than anything even without a leg. Why am I not enough for her? Was the las thought Callie had before she drifted off to sleep. _

_Meanwhile Arizona was in the kitchen doing her best to clean up the mess without falling. Tears were streaming down eyes as she took in everything Callie had said to her, she was pretty sure that her wife now hated her. She could even sleep in the same bed as her. Arizona couldn't blame her, she hated herself also for the unforgivable thing she had done. She knew it was unforgiveable but when Callie had asked her to move back into their home she had hoped Callie had forgiven her but she hadn't as she made her bed on the couch she wondered why Callie had even bothered asking her to move back in, she clearly didn't want her there. Arizona made her way into bed and slowly took off her prosthetic leg before snuggling under the covers welcoming sleep. _

_Arizona was suddenly awoken from her sleep as she heard someone calling for her. It was Callie and she sounded like she was in pain, Arizona squinted at the clock; 4:30. She groaned and as quickly as possible she put her leg back on and her heart stopped as she heard her wife sobbing for her. She quickly made her way into the room and saw that Callie was having a bad dream so she climb into what use to be their bed and tried to wake her._

Arizona was the first to speak.

"Calliope, look at me." She waited as Callie slowly obeyed her command. "I know that you would never physically hurt me or anyone else. That isn't you. Do you hear me? That person in the dream isn't you."

Callie slowly nodded her head. "But I have made you sleep on the couch and…" She looked shamefully looked around her bedroom she once shared with Arizona. The room was a mess, all of Arizona's stuff was packed in boxes and there were empty wine bottles everywhere. "I have been drinking a lot more lately. I didn't even let you move back in here."

"I know you have been drinking more and as much as I don't like it I know that you're doing your best to deal with my cheating and you can't forgive me." It was Arizona's turn to cry now. "I am so sorry, I will be forever sorry for making such a stupid mistake. I can't forgive myself so I won't ask you to."

"I have to forgive you." Callie said quickly almost cutting Arizona off. "I have to because I love you and I want us back. I'm so sorry for the way I've been these past few weeks, can you forgive me?"

"Yes, Callie. I forgive you and I love you too, so so much" Arizona's breath was taking away when Callie pulled her into a loving and passionate kiss.

* * *

Okay, tell me what you think and if you want the story to go on as regular Calzona fluffiness. Thank you so much for reading this little story.


End file.
